Fate: Another Stories
by Dr. Walker Gear
Summary: Otros hilos, otros Servants, otros caminos. Siempre hay algo nuevo que encontrar
1. It's Jam Time

—Maldición, ¡apresúrate Caster!—gritó una voz mayor con desesperación.

— ¡No me apures Maestro!—le devolvió el grito el Servant—preparo todo tan rápido como puedo.

—Tch, trata de hacerlo más rápido—respondió el maestro usando sus binoculares y ver cómo iban las cosas en las calles—sinceramente no sé cuánto más vayan a aguantar la señorita Toshaka, Emiya y Archer.

Aunque las frías ventisca empañaban los lentes del aparato, fue capaz de distinguir a una figura adulta de traje y sombrero oscuro y que iba con una ametralladora en sus manos, abriendo fuego contra una multitud de cerúleos seres que alguna vez fueron humanos; detrás de él se hallaba una jovencita de cabello castaño que llevaba un abrigo rojo de invierno y que disparaba pequeñas esferas rojizas desde sus dedos intentando controlar un poco la gigantesca turba que tenía al frente.

Y finalmente, un poco más apartado de ellos, un joven pelirrojo vestido con un abrigo blanco que lanzaba cuantas espadas pudiera invocar, en un vano intento de detener la aglomeración de seres.

—¿Cómo van?—pregunto Caster con cierta tranquilidad.

—Aguantaran un par de minutos más—suspiró con tono cansino mientras devolvía la mirada a su Servant—tienes que...

**"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR..."**

El hombre fue incapaz de terminar la oración al escuchar ese gutural rugido.

—Mierda—susurró mientras sentía que las ventiscas empeoraban y se volvían lentamente una tormenta.

Lleno de pánico enfocó sus binoculares en la dirección en la que el grito provino.

Y allí pudo verlo, la razón de que todo se saliera de control en esta Guerra del Grial.

—Berserker...—dijo aterrado ante la lejana figura parada sobre un edificio.

De gran altura y delgadez, poseía una cabeza huesuda y con astas (dando la apariencia a un cráneo de venado), vestía solamente con unos pantalones raídos y a pesar de su vestimenta ligera, el frío no parecía afectarle.

—Tienes un minuto Caster—dijo con voz de mando.

—Pero todavía no...

—¡Ya me oíste!—le gritó el hombre mientras sacaba de la profundidad de su abrigo un pequeño revólver que luego procedió a disparar al aire. Esa era la señal para que Tohsaka y su grupo volvieran.

Fue cosa de unos segundos, las tres figuras se desvanecieron para luego aparecer en la cima de la Space Needle junto a ellos. Claro, que todo gracias a que fueron cargados por Archer.

—Eso fue rápido—comentó mientras guardaba su pistola.

—Usé un sello de comando—respondió la joven con tono seco—¿en dónde está?

Apunto un poco para el norte mientras le pasaba sus binoculares, para luego poner su atención en el joven pelirrojo.

—¿Estás bien, Emiya?—el hombre se preocupó un poco al ver al pelirrojo respirar de forma entrecortada.

—Solo un poco cansado, William-san—contestó el pelirrojo con una débil sonrisa.

—Pues será mejor que te recuperes— la voz de Rin desprendía una ligera nota de pánico—porque aquí viene.

—¿¡Qué!?

Y tal como decía, la alargada figura de Berserker saltaba de edificio en edificio hacia su dirección mientras aquellos afectados por su mordida, continuaban su avance por las calles.

—¡Lo hice!—exclamó triunfante Caster.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el hombre del afro mientras lo veían tomar su guitarra y prepararse para tocar.

—¡Posiciones!—ordenó Rin Tohsaka—Shirou, tú y Archer estén listo para acribillarlo con todo.

—Hai—contestó el chico mientras se ponía de pie con algo de esfuerzo.

Archer no contestó, en cambió se ajustó su sombrero e hizo aparecer su confiable ametralladora. Él y Shirou tenían la mirada clavada en el aterrador Servant que controlaba el frío.

—William-san—el hombre miró fijamente a la jovencita—tome lugar junto a Caster, traten de concentrar el Tesoro Heroico en dirección a Berserker.

Maestro y siervo asintieron mientras el primero tomada asiento tras la batería creada por Caster.

—¿Preparado?—preguntó el Espíritu Heroico hechicero dirigiendo su sonrisa a su maestro.

—Cuando dije que quería tocar contigo—respondió William Jasper tomando sus baquetas—esperaba que fuera en una mejor situación.

—¿Mejor situación?—cuestionó el Caster de piel oscura con una sonrisa mordaz—estoy tocando de vuelta en mi querida Seattle, ¿qué mejor situación que esta?

—Supongo que es cierto—suspiró con cierta confusión el adulto para luego dar comienzo a su acto de percusión.

Los golpes de tambor fueron rápidamente acompañados por la guitarra en manos de Caster, quien sonreía mientras dejaba sus dedos fluir en las cuerdas de su instrumento.

Los amplificadores creados por Caster empezaban lentamente a emanar una extraña y sobrenatural niebla violeta que rodeaba a todo el grupo y se expandía desde lo alto de la Space Needle en dirección de Berserker y su ejército de zombis.

—¡Vas, maestro!—gritó el Servant

William asintió acercando su cabeza al micrófono.

—_Bueno_—pensó con una sonrisa—_al menos es mi canción favorita_.

El Tesoro Heroico de Caster y la única forma que tenían para debilitar al Servant de la locura y su gran turba enfurecida.

**Purple Haze**

**_"Siente la niebla a tu alrededor"_**

* * *

**Pues aquí da comienzo esta pequeña serie de one-shots/drabbles que quiero hacer.**

**Critiquen a gusto, después de todo es la única manera que tengo para mejorar.**

**Los leo luego.**


	2. Caster - Jimi Hendrix

_**Caster**_

* * *

_**Estadísticas**_

**Nombre: **_James Marshal "Jimi" Hendrix_

**Género: **_Masculino_

**Fuente: **_Hechos históricos_

**Región: **_Norteamérica_

**Peso-altura: **_68 Kg - 180 cm_

**Alineamiento: **_Caótico Neutral_

**Otras clases: **_Archer_

* * *

_**Parámetros**_

**Fuerza: **_E_

**Agilidad: **_D_

**Resistencia:**_ D_

**Mana: **_B_

**Suerte: **_C_

**Tesoro Heroico: **_B_

* * *

_**Habilidades de Clase**_

**Creación de Territorio: **_D_

_Permite la creación de un pequeño escenario para tocar._

**Creación de objeto: **_E_

_Solo puede crear objetos relacionados a la música como guitarras, amplificadores, etc._

* * *

_**Habilidades Personales**_

**Monstruo Inocente: **_E _

_Una referencia a los rumores que contaban que Caster hizo un pacto con el diablo a cambio de su talento para la música._

**Improvisación de Woodstock: **_A_

_En propias palabras de Caster, su aura libera "psicodelia pura". Todos alrededor de Caster se sienten desorientados y muy sensibles sensorialmente, como si estuvieran drogados con LSD._

**Rasgueo de Alta velocidad: **_B_

_Capacidad de los grandes guitarristas para tocar notas velozmente._

* * *

_**Tesoro Heroico**_

**-Vodoo Child: **"_Levántense, cuerpos junto a la montaña" _

_**Anti-grupo: **__C_

_La canción que conecta a Caster con lo sobrenatural, por decirlo de alguna manera. Para poder utilizarlo, Caster requiere estar en posesión de algunos cadáveres para poder reanimarlos como sus fieles zombis. Estos seguirán cada orden dada por Caster al pie de la letra, siempre y cuando este siga tocando su canción._

_Si para por más de 10 segundos, los zombis desaparecerán._

**-Purple Haze: **_"Siente la niebla a tu alrededor"_

_**Anti-ciudad: **__B_

_Una de las canciones más populares de Caster y su tesoro heroico más fuerte en esta clase, aunque este requiere un poco de previa preparación y una gran cantidad de mana para mantenerlo activo. _

_Este consiste en una gigantesca nube de toxinas que se expandirá desde el punto en que Caster esté tocando, infectando a todo aquel que tenga el infortunio de estar dentro de ella._

* * *

**El Servant que usé en el capítulo anterior.**

**Como dije, critiquen a gusto.**


End file.
